Let Them See Your Eyes
by LadySerenityPhoenix
Summary: Fourth one-shot in Series. Naruto has a special surprise for Shino but what does Shino have to do to get it. Hard Yaoi. AU. Shino/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Let Them See Your Eyes

**Let Them See Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Shino/Naruto hard core Yaoi! If you don't like it then go away!**

Naruto sat in Shino's kitchen, sipping on his tea. He smiled to himself as he thought about the day Shino had asked him out. He could remember having a crush on the bug lover. Something about him being quiet and mysterious excited him. He never knew what the other was thinking. As time moved on, he also found out that the Aburame did speak more than two words even if it was only to the fox himself. After a while, Naruto fell in love and soon found out that his feelings were returned. He laughed quietly to himself, and then looked up to see his boyfriend enter the kitchen.

"Did I miss something funny that just happened?"

"No I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what I've discovered about you that no one else knows."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact you can be quite vocal at times or that you eyes are a pretty green color."

"You're not the only one who has seen my eyes."

"Oh really? Who at school has ever seen you with out your shades?"

"Well no one at school has but my family has seen me with out them."

"Family doesn't count and you know it."

Naruto looked over at the other with a 'you-know-I'm-right' look. Shino just laughed and poured himself some tea before joining his fox at the table. They sat there in comfortable silence until Naruto got what he thought was a brilliant idea.

"Hey Shino, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yes. It is our one year anniversary. I have not forgotten."

"I'll make you a deal. I've been planning a very special surprise for you but you have to do something at school tomorrow in order to get it."

"And what exactly do I have to do? Nothing too embarrassing I hope."

"No, nothing embarrassing. You just have to go to school tomorrow all day and you can't wear you shades at all."

Shino choked on the tea he was drinking. He looked over at Naruto hoping he had heard wrong.

"You're joking right? So you know how many people would freak if I did that?"

Naruto just shrugged and got up to put his cup in the sink. He then picked up his bag that was on the table and gave Shino a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I've got to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow at school. And if you do want your special surprise, I'll see you without your glasses."

He smirked and went to walk out of Shino's apartment. When he got to the door, he turned to look at Shino again.

"I'll give you a hint about your surprise."

He walked up close to the brunette and whispered in his ear.

"I'm ready."

Shino gasped and stood still in shock. Naruto smiled and left the brunette standing there to think the deal over. After standing in the same spot for a few minutes, Shino finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Ah Hell!"

He sighed and sat down in his living room. Although he and Naruto had been together for a year, they had not had sex. Not even oral. The blonde kept saying he wasn't ready and he didn't want to rush his lover. But not being able to fuck his little blonde was taking its toll, especially on the day when Naruto wore his orange shorts. They were like a second skin and barely cover his oh-so-fuckable ass. He groaned, knowing that tomorrow was going to be hell.

Time Skip

The next morning, Naruto was standing in the courtyard with his friends waiting on the bell to ring. Shino hadn't shown up yet.

'I wonder if he'll show up without his glasses or not.'

Next to him, Kiba had been laughing loudly, but all of a sudden, he, as well as everyone else, got really quite. Naruto looked at Kiba, only to see his friend wide-eyed and gapping like a fish. Kiba then turned to look at the blonde.

"Dude, is that Shino?"

"Glad to see you know who I am Kiba." A voice came from behind the blonde.

Naruto turned around but instead of seeing black shades, he saw beautiful dark green eyes. He smiled at the fact that his lover would do this for him. Shino smiled and leaned down to give the blonde a 'hello' kiss.

"Is that really you Shino?"

He looked over at Ino, who was still gapping at him.

"Yes Ino, it's really me. I'm doing this as a gift to Naruto. Today's our one year anniversary."

"Oh Congrats man. So Naruto, what did you get him?"

"Well Kiba, that's for me to know and for Shino to find out."

"So, you're finally fucking him tonight."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his face resembling a tomato.

"Shut up TEME!"

Everyone laughed until the bell rang for them to go to class. The blonde turned to his lover and kissed him.

"See ya tonight. My place. 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

As the blonde walked away, the brunette eyes landed on the other prefect ass.

'Oh Yes. Tonight that is mine.'

He smirked to himself as he went to his own class.

Time Skip

After a day of annoying stares, repeated questions, and even a few bed invitations, Shino finally made it home. He flopped down on his couch, letting out a heavy sigh.

'That was the worst day ever.'

He sat there until six o'clock. He then took a shower and dressed himself. He decided to wear a simple long sleeve back shirt that was tight on his chest but loose in the sleeves and a pair of black jeans and a studded belt with three chains hanging down on one side. He pulled on his black boots, grabbed his keys and starting on his way to Naruto's.

10 minutes later

By the time he arrived, it was 7:45. He could feel the excitement building inside him for what he knew was about to come. (No pun intended) He walked to the door and saw a sing on the front door. It read 'Come on in Shino and follow the fox prints.'

'Fox prints?'

He opened the door and saw little fox paw prints on the floor leading to the bedroom. He smirked as he followed them, excitement growing with every step. When he got to the bedroom, he didn't see his little blonde anywhere. What he did see was that his little blonde had covered the bed with dark orange sheets and set upon the bed were about forty dark orange and white pillows. His lover had also placed what looked liked 100 white candles in orange holders all around the room.

'Wow, this must have taken him a while.'

He then noticed the fox prints led to a chair in the middle of the room. He walked up to it and saw another sign.

"Sit down, put your hands behind your back, and whatever you do, do not turn around."

He smirked again and did as the sign said. After a few minutes, he felt someone place a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Hello there. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Why yes I am. So what is it?"

"Well since you were an extra good boy today, I guess I could give it to you but there is once more thing you have to do for me."

"Awww. Haven't I done enough? I didn't wear my shades all day."

"Just one more little thing, then you ca do whatever you want to me. You'll get to do me everything you've wanted to do for the past year."

Shino groaned and felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight as he thought over the blonde's words. He hadn't even seen Naruto yet and his cock already felt as if it was going to burst.

"Alright. I will do anything you want."

"Oh don't worry koi. All you have to do is keep your hands behind your back and not touch me until I tell you. If you do this, I'll give you your prize."

"You love to tease me, don't you? Alright I'll do it."

"Good. Now let's test your self control."

Naruto walked out in front of Shino and couldn't help but giggle at the brunette's expression.

"Like what you see?"

Shino nodded dumbly. His mouth wide open, his eyes as big as they could get. His little blonde was dressed in an orange sleeveless leather belly shirt, orange fingerless gloves, and those damn shots. If that wasn't bad enough, he had a pair of fox ears on is head and a fox tail clipped to the back of his shorts to complete the outfit. If Shino wasn't hard before he sure as hell was now.

"Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Well me, Gaara, and Sai went on an Uke's day out. I asked them how they keep Shikamaru and Kiba happy. They gave me a lot of helpful tips."

Naruto walked up to Shino and gave him a small, sweet kiss. The brunette tried to deepen it but the other pulled away. He back way slowly, smiling sexily. He turned around and started swaying his hips, making his foxtail move. He slowly dropped down to the floor before slowly coming back up while arching his back. Turning back around, he saw Shino gripping the back of the chair so hard that it might break. He quietly laughed as he sat in his lover lap with his back towards the other. Pressing himself fully against the other, he turned his head and kissed under the brunette's chin. Shino closed his eyes and groaned as he felt a shiver go down his spine. The blonde smiled and began to rub his body against his lover.

"How do you like your surprise so far?"

"Just wait until I get my hands on you."

"Oh really. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. I'm gonna put you on your hands and knees and fuck you from behind so I can watch my cock go in and out of the hot, tight ass of yours. I'm gonna lie on my back and watch as you bounce up and down on my cock, fucking yourself. Then I'll let you rest for a few minutes before I do it all over again."

Naruto moaned as he said all this. He began grinding his all down against the others cock. Shino groaned and gripped the chair even tighter. Naruto got up and looked at the brunette's disappointed yet lust filled expression. He smiled and walked over and crawled onto the bed. He laid back against the mountain of pillows. He looked over at his lover and motioned for him to come over to the bed. The brunette stood and walked over to the edge of the bed. It took all of his self control onto jump the little blonde.

"Shino, please touch me."

The brunette smirked, got onto the bed, and slowly crawled on top of the blonde. Naruto instantly spread his legs so his lover could move in between them, laying on top of him full. He stared into to blonde's eyes and kissed him sweetly.

"Naruto, I want to be as gentle as possible but it's taking all I have not to pound you into the floor right now."

"Koi, I'm not made of glass. Don't hold back. Please I want you inside me so badly."

Shino shivered at how sexy Naruto sounded. He felt as if his cock was about to explode. He roughly kissed the blonde as he ran his hand over his lover's tan leg until he reached that prefect tan ass. He massaged it, loving the way it felt under his hand. Using his other hand, he ripped of the blonde's belly shirt as he started to attack the other's neck. He latched onto the pulse, sucking and biting, leaving a big red mark.

"You're fully mine now Naruto. I've marked you as mine."

"Yours. I'm all yours, Shino. Hurry please. Fuck me. I want you so badly. Please Shino."

Hearing these words, Shino ripped off his own shirt and pants. He hadn't even bothered to wear underwear because it would have just gotten in the way. Naruto looked over his lover's body and moaned at the sight of his cock. He hooked his thumbs in his shorts and teasingly, slowly took them off. Shino smirked down at his sexy lover.

"Do you know how sexy you look wearing nothing but those fox ears?"

"I knew you'd like them."

The brunette laid back down on the blonde and kissed him gently.

"Where is the lube? I need to prepare you."

"There's no need for that."

"What do you mean? If I don't prepare you, it'll hurt and I don't want to hurt you."

"I prepared myself before you got here. I knew by the time we got to this point, I'd want you so badly that I wouldn't want to wait."

"Where did you learn that!?"

"Sai. So please Shino, please fuck me now. I want you to stick your big, thick cock inside me and fuck me hard."

"Get on your hands and knees now!"

Naruto smiled and got on his hands and knees. Shino spread his cheeks and watched as he slammed his cock into his little blonde.

"AHHHH! SHINO! You feel so good inside me!"

"Naruto! So tight! So hot!"

He pulled out and slammed back it. He couldn't believe how good his lover's ass felt. The sounds coming out of the other's mouth just turned him on even more.

"Shino! Ahhh! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Naruto got confused when the brunette suddenly pulled out of him and laid down on his back beside him.

"If you want it harder, get over here and fuck yourself on my dick."

"I love it when you are so commanding. It turns me on."

Naruto crawled over and straddled his lover. He took Shino's cock and lined it up. He slammed himself down, moaning Shino's Name as the other cock filled him completely. He then started bouncing up and down on Shino's dick as the brunette's hands found their way to his ass.

"Yeah, that's it Naruto. Fuck yourself harder. Fuck yourself on my dick."

Naruto moaned and then started bouncing on Shino's lap. The brunette could feel the pleasure building. He knew he was nearing his end.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too. Shino, cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me!"

"Naru…….NARUTO!"

"SHINO!"

Naruto collapsed on his lover, panting with a big smile on his face. He raised his head and kissed Shino as the other pulled his now limp cock out of his ass. Shino reached for the blanket, covering them both. Naruto laced his fingers with his lover's, snuggling into the other's chest. Shino kissed the blonde's forehead and smiled enjoying the after glow.

"This was so worth not wearing my shades all day."

"So I take it you liked your surprise."

"Oh yes. I must remember to thank Gaara and Sai for giving you all that advice. Now I can see why Shikamaru and Kiba are so whipped."

"Well you can whip me anytime you want."

"Let me rest a few minutes and I'll take you up on that offer."

"I love you Shino. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too Naruto. For now and For ever."

END

Ok that is the fourth one-shot in this series.

Here are the results of your voting.

Kakashi-2

Shino-10

Itachi-4

Kiba-1

Shikamaru-6

Rock Lee-3

Sasuke-2

Vote for who gets Naruto next if you want this series to continue.

JA NE!


	2. updates on series

Here is an update of the results for this one shot series.

Gaara/Naruto- Done

Naruto/Neji- Done

Naruto/Sai- Done

Shino/Naruto-Done

Shikamaru/Naruto-Done

Kakashi/Naruto-Done

Who's Next?

Kiba

Rock Lee

Sasuke

Itachi

Please read them all and vote as many times as you want.


End file.
